


Cronkri Flushed Fanfic

by DerekHayes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHayes/pseuds/DerekHayes





	Cronkri Flushed Fanfic

Kankri was sitting outside in the grass reading a book. Cronus sees him and seeks up behind him. “Hey chief.” Kankri jumps when he hears Cronus’s deep voice. “9h hell9 Cr9nus. H9w are y9u?” “I’m alright, vwhat about you.” Kankri closes his book and stands up. “I am fine.” Cronus looks at kankri in doubt, clearly seeing the red tinted tears that have stained his face. “Kan you can tell me if something is vwrong.” Kankri turns quickly to look a Cronus in shook. “What are y9u talking a69ut I said I was fine.” “Babe I can see you havwe been cryin’.” Kankri turns his nose up at Cronus and pouts. “I said I was fine, mind y9ur 9wn 6usiness.” Cronus sighed. “Alright then.”

OOO

Kankri sits in the ablution block sobbing with a razor blade cutting into his wrist. Cronus knocks one the door and calls out for him. When he doesn’t hear a reply he panics and busts through the door and looks for Kankri. Finds kankri passed out on the floor and checks to see if Kankri is still breathing. Kankri whines when Cronus accidentally hits his wrist. Cronus rips Kankri sweater off and sees cuts and scars all over Kankri’s arms and stomach. “KANKRI VWHAT HAPPENED, DID YOU DO THIS?” Kankri looks a the worry on Cronus’s face and mumbles. “s-s9rry Cr9nus…” Cronus picks Kankri up carefully to avoid the scarsand sets Kankri on the bed. “Stay here, I will be back.” Kankri nods. Cronus comes back into the room with a wash rag, alcohol, and bandages. Cronus puts the alcohol on his cuts and Kankri screams in pain. “Kan I got to clean them up or they’ll get infected.” Kankri bites his bottom lip and whines. “It hurts….” “I know it does babe.” After Cronus bandaged the wounds he hugged Kankri softly as to not hurt him. Kankri sat in shook for a second and then hugged Cronus back. Cronus Mumbled, “please don’t do this again, I lovwe you to much to see you hurtin’ like this.” Kankri starts to tear up, “I’m s9rry Cr9nus…” Kankri slowly starts to fall asleep. Cronus sighs and lets Kankri sleep. “Goodnight Kan.”

OOO

Kankri wakes up and slowly gets off the bed hoping not to wake cronus. He walks into the ablution block and looks in the mirror. “Why d9es Cr9nus l9ve me. I am w9rthless.” He grabs his stomach and whimpers, “I just make him w9rry…” He goes downstairs and sits on the couch with a glass over water and his book and reads until Cronus wakes up.  
Cronus wakes up and heads downstairs to see if Kankri was still alive. “Good mornin’ babe.” Kankri looks at Cronus with a fake smile. “g99d m9rning.” Cronus walked over to Kankri kissed his forehead and headed to the meal block to make some food for them. He asked Kankri if he wanted something but Kankri lied and said he already eat. Cronus believed him. Cronus sat next to Kankri with a plate of eggs and bacon. Kankri almost throw up when he smelled the food. Sense he stopped eating even the smallest sniff of food made him sick. He covered his nose and moved away from Cronus a bit. After Cronus finished eating he washed up the dishes and let Kankri curl up with him. Cronus was running his hands through Kankri’s soft hair as Kankri purred loudly on Cronus’s chest.

OOO

Cronus slid his hand down the sleeping Kankri’s side as Kankri stopped purring and squirmed in pain. Cronus jerked his hand back quickly before lightly placing his hand back on Kankri’s side and felt how thin he was. Cronus freaked out wondering how long this had been happening and how he never noticed until now. Cronus softly woke Kankri up trying to stay calm. Kankri woke up in a daze and looked at Cronus lazily. “Kankri vwhat the fuck havwe you done?” Kankri was wondering what he was talking about until he felt cronus’s shaking hand on his side. He tried to hide his face. Cronus sat Kankri up and looked at him dead in the eyes. “I…. I d9n’t kn9w…” Cronus hugged Kankri tightly and grabbed tight hold of Kankri’s sweater. “Stop it… I’m sorry I am a bad matesprit… I vwon’t let these slip passed me again.” Kankri felt frozen, he couldn’t move. Kankri hugged Cronus, “I’m s9rry. I l9ve y9u.” Cronus loosened his grip and kissed Kankri, “It’s ok just come to me if you are havwin’ a problem. I am alvways here for you.” Cronus looked at Kankri and kisses him deeply. Kankri kisses back and relaxes. Cronus stops kissing him, Kankri looks at Cronus confused. Cronus stands up and puts a hand on Kankri’s head and smiles wide, “Hovw about I make you somethin’ to eat. I vwon’t make you eat to much so not to vworry.” Kankri looked at Cronus nervously but nodded his head.  
Kankri was scared but wanted Cronus to be happy so he tried to eat. The first couple days Kankri couldn’t hold anything down and Cronus would sit with him holding him close and rubbing Kankri’s back. But after the first week Kankri seemed to be filling out and looked much better.

OOO

Kankri and Cronus where sitting at the table and Cronus looked up at Kankri. “Hovw havwe you been feeling lately?” “I am feeling 6etter than 6ef9re, thank y9u.” This was the first time Kankri had actually smiled and meant it. Cronus smiled and chuckled. “I’m glad.” Kankri giggled softly. Cronus asked if he wanted to go somewhere he went when he was little. Kankri nodded and they left the house.  
Cronus held Kankri’s hand as they walked down an old dirt road. Cronus stopped when they came to a meadow by a small body of water. Kankri’s looked around in amazement, “It is 6eautiful.” Cronus looked at Kankri and smiled I thought you’d like it.” Cronus walked down to the end of the dock an sitdown with his feet on the cool water. Kankri went to go join him. Cronus rapped his arm around Kankri’s waist and Kankri pushed himself closer to Cronus.  
They sit there and watch the sun set, Cronus stands up and stretches, “We should get home.” Kankri stands up and yawns, “9k then.” Grabs Cronus’s hand and walk home side by side.

OOO

Cronus wakes Kankri up softly. “Hey babe vwake up vwe got to go to Porrim’s remember.” Kankri growls and rolls over. “D9 we have t9 I d9n’t want t9.” Cronus chuckled and said “Yeah vwe havwe to, I knovw it sucks.” Kankri rolls of the bed and hits the floor harder then he wanted to. He yells from the floor, “OWW!!!” Cronus quickly checks to see if Kankri is ok. “You alright babe?” Kankri looks at Cronus ands says jokingly, “N9pe we can’t g9 see P9rrim t9day, what a shame.” Cronus laughs and helps Kankri up. Kankri slowly makes his way downstairs where Cronus had already made breakfast. Kankri sits down and picks at the eggs on his plate. “Kan eat.” Kankri throws his head back and grunt. “Why, I’m n9t hungry.” “Kan you havwe to eat remember.” Kankri’s eyes got wide when he remembered what happened just about a week ago he shuttered at the thought and eat what he was given.

OOO

“Hello+ my little Kanny!” Porrim said happily hugging Kankri to death. She sets Kankri down, glares at Cronus, flips her hair and says, “Hello+ Ampo+ra.” She grabbed Kankri’s hand and walked into her hive, slapping Cronus with her hair, and then giggling at him. She had them sit in her rumpus block. “O+k so+ I heard Meenah saw yo+u two+ kissing at the o+ld do+ck yesterday. Is this true?” Both Kankri and Cronus fell quiet for a moment and then they both mumbled that they had. Porrim looked at them and tackle hugged both Kankri and Cronus, “YAY!” They were both shocked at her reaction. She stood up and said, “No+w Cro+nus if yo+u even step o+ut o+f line o+nce I will end yo+u but aside fro+m that I am very happy fo+r the bo+th o+f yo+u.” Cronus’s fins drop in fear but still thanks her for her kindness. Kankri hugs Cronus and then Porrim. Porrim hugs Kankri back. Porrim then waves her hand in the air. “O+k be go+ne with yo+u bo+th.”  
Kankri and Cronus walked home together holding hands. Kankri puts his head on Cronus’s arm as they walk. Cronus looks down at Kankri and says, “Vwell that vwas a vweird of Porrim right.” Kankri nods his head in agreement. “Yeah it was, 6ut at least she didn’t ring 9ur necks.” Kankri says with a giggle. “Yeah, you got that right kan.” The laughed about it for awhile before they got home with plenty of time to have a good time together. Cronus and Kankri spent most of the day outside and the rest of the day watching movies.  
Cronus picked up the sleeping Kankri and took him upstairs to the bedroom to get some sleep. Cronus covered Kankri up and curled up next to him and fell asleep almost the minute his head hit the pillow.

OOO

Kankri and Cronus woke up way earlier then normal and couldn’t go back to bed, It was odd but they didn’t care. The eat breakfast and afterward Kankri studied while Cronus played the guitar for Kankri. Kankri hummed to it and Cronus listened to his beautiful humming. Kankri finished up and listened to Cronus play more, oh how Kankri loved to hear Cronus play. After awhile Cronus stopped playing and asked if he could hear Kankri sing. Kankri looked at Cronus and scratched the back of his head. “I umm d9n’t kn9w a69ut that Cr9nus.” Cronus looked at Kankri and smiled. “Vwell vway not if your voice is as beautiful as your hummin’ I vwould lovwe to hear it.” Kankri’s face turned a faint red. “9k then, If I suck d9n’t laugh.” “I vwon’t d9 that.” Cronus said softly.  
Kankri started to sing ‘The Neighborhood Wires’. Cronus was amazed when he heard Kankri’s beautiful voice. Kankri’s voice never cracked and he sang so perfectly. Kankri saw Cronus’s expression and stopped turning brighter red then before. Cronus snapped out of the trans Kankri’s voice put him in. “Vwhy did you stop, that vwas beautiful.” Kankri looked up and said, “Really.” “yes really.” Cronus said smiling widely at Kankri. Kankri ran to hug Cronus almost knocking Cronus over. “I l9ve y9u s9 much Cr9nus!” “I lovwe you too Kan.”

OOO

Kankri sat in Cronus lap curled up in a little ball. Cronus kissed the top of his matesprit’s head. Kankri replied with a mew and purr. Cronus sat Kankri up and held his chin. “Hey babe, I am so proud of you.” Kankri looked puzzled, “Why?” Cronus smiled softly. “Because you got through a vwould of shit and you nevwer gavwe you.” Kankri smiled big and said softly, “That is 6ecause I had y9u t9 help me.” “I l9vwe y9u.”


End file.
